Tales of Dating a Weasley
by StayGold364
Summary: Now that people know of Rose and Scorpius' realtionship thanks to James there are a few people who would like to have a "nice" chat with poor Scorpius. set during 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter which is sad. **

Scorpius Malfoy knew dating a Weasley was a bad idea. He knew it was going to be hard and painful mostly for him. He was thrilled when she suggested to date in private just until she figured out what to tell her parents. That meant none of her cousins could know either and she had quite a few cousins in the school.

He thought they were good at sneaking around and no one would ever come and find them. They would sneak out of there dorms almost every night and go to different locations each time just in case anyone got suspicious.

Then he found out that the Potters have that bloody map. When he first heard of it he thought it was a joke. That there was no way to even make such a thing. Then he when he saw it with his own eyes he knew that he and Rose needed a new plan.

She told him she tried jinxing the map, but every time she did it just gave her another sarcastic remark. They kept trying though and even managed to switch Prefect patrols to score them some extra bonding time.

Everything was going good for a while no one questioned him or Rose, or even suspected the two were a couple. Or at least that's what he thought.

Scorpius was walking back from quidditch practice and he was leading his team in a good direction. It was his first year being the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team and so far everything was going well. Rose made Keeper on the team for the second year in a row, but I guess it helps when your boyfriend is the captain.

Gryffindor was set up to practice after them. They were the only real threat to the Ravenclaws team, and they always tried to intimidate the younger players when waking on to the field. Scaring the two 2nd year players they had on the team every time, though they would never admit it.

There was something different about the way they walked in this time though. They weren't saying there usual banter, or laughing about a joke that James Potter most likely said a few seconds before walking in. They were completely quite and glaring in his teams direction. Glaring at him, Scorpius Malfoy.

The Ravenclaws were walking out as they walked in there was never really any confrontations before but Scorpius could feel one coming and coming quick.

Suddenly Rose appeared by his side, "Oy, What's up with them? I haven't seen James that angry since Aunt Ginny told him he wasn't allowed to turn down the position of Head Boy." Scorpius just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. James Potter like his name sake was appointed Head Boy and the beginning of his 7th year and also being asked to remain the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Apparently he wasn't too happy about that because some girl he always use to fight with was Head Girl. He was so angry he threatened to leave school and join a muggle circus as a magician. Surprise, surprise the two started dating before Halloween and have been going strong ever since.

"Malfoy, I need to have a word with you," James yelled as they walked closer. He was surrounded by his team and has his two younger siblings at each side. Albus Potter who was in 6th year like Rose and Scorpius was the teams seeker. And Lily Potter was a 4th year chaser on the team like her oldest brother. They each shared a glare that seemed to be genetic, and frankly quite scary.

Scorpius looked at James with a confused look, "Look, Potter, I don't know what this is about, but I've really gotta hit the showers we had a rough practice today. We can reschedule this little chat for another time right mate?" No one responded. "Good see you around then."

Just as he walked by them James put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "Not to fast there, Lover boy we know what you've been up to and it's time to talk," James told the younger boy. While he may be older, James was shorter than Scorpius not by too much, but it still made it just a little strange to look at.

"Whoa whoa slow down there champ," he said as he brushed James' hand off his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about." He knew exactly what he was talking about. There was no doubt Rose knew what he was talking about too. "But maybe you should tell me what I've done wrong before harassing me."

Albus stepped up, "You know exactly what you've been doing Malfoy! You've been messing with Rosie and not in the funny prank kind of way! In the gross snogging each other senseless when you think no one's looking sort of way."

Ok there were a few ways Scorpius could handle this. First, he could completely deny it and move on with his life like a happy go lucky little child. But then he would be coward. Or, he could defend himself and Rose saying that it didn't really matter what they thought. Then, he would be the greatest boyfriend in the world.

He was going to go with the second one when suddenly there was a fist flying at his face. It hit him right in the eye and Scorpius could already feel it throbbing. He opened both his eyes to see James Potter standing in front of him rubbing his hand.

The two quidditch teams now circled around the two chanting, "Fight, Fight, Fight"

Scorpius stood up straight, "Are you bloody kidding me I'm not going to fight you! I'll get kick off the team and so will you!" This didn't seem to sink in James' head. He came at him again with another fist but Scorpius dodged it this time.

He heard Rose shout, "James you idiot you're going to get yourself expelled!"

James shouted back, "Rosie this guy had been taking advantage of you and he's been keeping it a secret from everyone!"

"James he's not taking advantage of me I'm the one who wanted to keep it a secret!" Rose yelled at him.

James didn't look convinced, "Likely story Rosie you don't need to cover for him anymore we're helping you don't worry!" He tried throwing another punch a Scorpius only just barely missing the left side of his face again.

"Oh for the love of-" Rose walked over between the two and pushed her way in between. She grabbed on to Scorpius' hand which instantly made him feel better and made his face heat up a little. Leave it to Rose Weasley to make blush at a moment like this. The crowd had stop chanting and some even sighed in disappointment. Rose turned to them, "There's nothing to see here, Ravenclaws hit the showers! Gryffindors go practice or something this is personal business."

They grumbled off to their respected areas and Rose turned back to her three cousins. "What the hell? Was there no better way to go about this then in a public field filled with people? Are you out of your bloody minds?!"

Lily spoke up first, "Rosie it doesn't matter he's a Malfoy! We're not suppose to get along with him!"

"I can hear you thank you very much," Scorpius said with scowl.

"Don't talk to my sister like that Malfoy!" James yelled walking closer to the boy so he seemed more intimidating.

"Don't yell at my boyfriend like that!" Rose yelled right back at him. They each froze and look right at Rose.

"Boyfriend? Bu-but we thought he was just using you for a quick snog," Al said quietly still addressing Scorpius as if he wasn't there.

Both Rose and Scorpius' mouths flew open, "A quick snog? Why would I ever do that to Rose she's one the most amazing persons I've ever met! Why would anyone take advantage of that?"

"Then why did you decide to keep it a secret?" James asked.

"James I already told you he didn't. I did I still haven't figured out a way to tell my parents, but with the way news travels around here I'm sure somehow they already know," Rose said while glaring at her cousins who now seemed a little ashamed. "Now if you'll excuse us I have to take my boyfriend to the infirmary."

She gripped tighter on Scoprius' hand and stalked away. Behind them Scorpius could hear Lily scolding James for getting her and Albus all worked up over this.

…

The two sat in the Ravenclaw common room next to each other on one of the couches near the window. It was dinner time but they weren't really that hungry and decided to just stay in for the night. There were a few other kids in the room, two kids in an intense game of chess in the corner opposite of them, and three kids doing homework on a table near the door.

"You know it's kinda nice being able to sit here and not worry that someone's going to go tell one of your family members," He said while grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers through hers. His eye was now nice and healed instead of slightly purple like when they had entered the infirmary. She leaned her head against him and nodded.

"Now just wait until you met my father"

…..

**Well that was fun. I've had this idea in my head for a while now but I had really bad writers block. It's not done yet I still want to add to more chapters I think. So stick around.**

**I hope my favorite reviewer WhyDoYouWantToKnow is still out there and I'm sorry I never called the number you gave me uh wasn't valid… slight mishap don't worry about it. Hope we can get through this together :') ok that sounded weird sorry. Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not really too happy with this chapter, but I tried therefore no one can judge me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :/ **

Now Hugo Weasley was another story. Scorpius wasn't sure if he should be afraid of the young boy. He was two years younger than him, but Hugo was still a Weasley. Scorpius and Hugo never really interacted before. Hugo was in Gryffindor, and was more of a book reader. Scorpius always thought that he would have tried out for the Quidditch team, but Rose told him that Hugo was never really into playing.

There was never any reason for their paths to cross before considering that Scropius was a sports crazed teen who, when it came to studying he found it easier in the common room than the library. While Hugo was one that was known for being in the library quite often and was only at Quiditch matches when Gryffindor was playing an important game. But now that Rose and Scorpius were dating and practically the whole school knew he felt it the right thing to do was to tell Hugo himself that he was dating his sister.

He walked to the library thinking of how horribly wrong this could go. What if Hugo didn't even know they were dating yet.

'Oh hello Malfoy how's life?' Hugo would say.

'I-uh I'm dating your sister,' Scorpius would say back.

Hugo would gasp, 'You fiend! How dare you even go near my sister! You honestly believe you are good enough for her? Were you dropped on your head as a child?' Then he would never approve of their relationship.

Scorpius shook his head, Rose was always telling Scorpius that Hugo was a good kid and that he shouldn't have to worry about him.

Scorpius found Hugo at a desk in the library reading a rather large book. He found himself wondering why this kid wasn't a Ravenclaw like him! Scorpius wasn't sure what to do, he was sort of just standing there waiting for something to happen.

Hugo noticed the boy and picked up his head slightly, "Uh hey Scorpius… What's up?" It was awkward, Scorpius didn't really have a plan he figured he would just wing it.

He decided to just go out and say it, "so you know I'm dating your sister right?"

The younger boy chuckled, "Of course I do! How could I not with James running into our common room yelling that you should be expelled for messing with his family. His girlfriend Lauren had to remind him that just because he's Head Boy doesn't mean he has the right to kick kids out of the school."

Well this should make things easier, Scorpius thought. "And you're ok with this… I mean me and Rose?"

"I mean I guess I am, it's not like you're her first boyfriend," He said while looking down at his book. "I don't really think you'll be her last either," he muttered quietly, but Scorpius heard.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Scorpius said louder than he meant to. He then received a warning look and a 'shhh' from the Librarian.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" This time Scorpius whisper shouted. Hugo looked up from his book again and sighed.

"Well it's just I know you're not her first boyfriend, or her second, or even her third, and those are just the ones I know of. I'm just saying I don't think you can handle being Rosie's boyfriend that's all," He said then turned back to his book like it was nothing.

Scorpius was surprised to say the least, "You don't think I can handle it?"

"Yeah," He responded still not looking up, "She'll dump you before the semesters over, and look for someone more," Hugo did a quick side glance a Scorpius. "Well you know? Someone she can bring home to meet the parents. Rose loves our Mum and Dad, and I can't imagine her doing something like bringing a _Malfoy_ into the house. It'll crush them, you get it?"

Scorpius was surprised with how calm Hugo was saying all these things while each word tore at Scorpius every raw emotion. It was hitting all his nerves, especially the one that he'll never live past his family's name, the one where no parent would ever want to be associated with 'Malfoy's boy'. Then, of course the one that bugged him the most, he'll never be good enough for Rose Weasley.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Scorpius said softly. "I guess I'll see you around then Hugo?"

Hugo was reading his book again, "Hmm, what? Oh yeah, See you around Scorpius."

Scorpius thought it might be best if he had a talk with Rose right about now.

…

Hugo watched the sad and broken Ravenclaw leave the library. Hugo pulled a cheeky smile and went back to his book. Most people thought he'd make an excellent Ravenclaw, but in the back of his mind Hugo knew if he were placed in Slytherin he'd fit right in.

It was easy tricking Malfoy into believing Rose really cared about those things. The boy was seeking approval, so Hugo gave him one. Of course he didn't really mean it, he knew the way to make sure they wouldn't be together for much longer was to give Scorpius hope then take it away. Hugo was only looking out for his big sister though. He knew she had trouble with some guys in the past, and Hugo would never let that happen again.

It didn't even matter that it was Malfoy, It could have been Frank Longbottom, Neville's son, and he still would have done the same thing. It was the only way to protect Rosie.

…

**Well I wasn't really happy with this chapter. Anyways things have just been crazy lately sorry for not updating sooner. I have this really scary Chem teacher this year and I'm literally afraid to mess up in her class, so I've been like doing my work twice, and also I have volleyball practice and it makes me tired and hungry, so then I eat and sleep. Oh and I had to finish reading two books by Friday… I still only finished one of them though. **

**WhyDoYouWantToKnow: Its cool vigilantes always make the best superheroes just remember that. And thank you for the laughs and the *cough cough* "Awws". What who said aww? I certainly didn't (Pst don't worry I'll keep that on the down low) **


End file.
